In his arms
by red an blue
Summary: Right after the finale. This is my idea of how it could've progressed on Chloes side.
1. Chapter 1

"And that was the day the boy turned into Superman," Chloe finished.

"Wow," her little boy whispered in amazement, even though he had heard this tale many times before. She kissed his forehead.

"Read it again please?"

Chloe smiled, "There will always be more adventures for another day." She gently kissed his head again and tucked him in. Conner lay down and closed his eyes. Chloe smiled again and shook her head as she flicked off his light and he opened his eyes to stare excitedly at the red and yellow bow and arrow set leaning against the wall. _Just like your father,_ Chloe thought as she shut his door.

Her cell rang and she looked at the caller I.D – LOIS LANE. She answered with a smile. "Did you get it? I thought you might need something blue."

"I did, just in time." Lois answered. "Thanks cuz, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Chloe said, and then hung up. She thought about Clark and Lois' wedding, wishing she could be there, but knowing she had obligations here. And that Oliver had obligations in Metropolis with the league, patrolling so that Clark and Lois could get married. She was about to place her foot on the stairs so she could walk down and get some much needed coffee, when she heard Conner's doorknob turn. Thinking it was him she mentally prepared herself to say "no" to the inevitable onslaught of "please read it again" and puppy dog eyes, and turned.

Instead she was surprised to see a guilty looking Oliver turning pink. "Damn." He said. "Caught in the act."

"Oliver!" She said surprised, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be…"

"Patrolling with the league in Metropolis, right? I know."

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Well, about three hours into my trip I decided that I really missed my family so I called up Stargirl, the maid of honor this time around, and begged her to cover for me while I came home so I could be with you tonight. How many times did you read that to him?"

Chloe sighed. "Oliver, you can't let selfish desires keep you from fulfilling your heroic duties; three."

"C'mon Chlo don't give me that, I know you're happy to see me, and besides, I talked to Clark and he understood. Wow, only three, do you think he might finally be getting tired of it?"

Chloe glared at him. Oliver looked at her for ten seconds with those warm chocolate brown eyes, and she melted. "Alright I am glad to see you. But you gotta stop using everyone's niceness to your advantage. I don't think he'll ever get tired of that damn thing."

"Are we done talking?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Oliver smiled as he walked forward, leaning down to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. "Icky!" Chloe broke away from Oliver and saw Conner standing there, a disgusted look on him face.

She gave him a look that said _why-the-hell-are-you-not-in-bed?_ And out loud said, "I thought I put you in bed."

"But I heard daddy." He replied, and then gave Oliver a pleading look. Oliver glanced between his wife and his son.

Oliver stepped away from Chloe and towards Conner. He ruffled his hair and bent down to wrap him in a hug. "I think that when daddy's home, we should get to overrule mommy." Oliver said as he stood back up.

"Daddy, what does _ov-er-rule_ mean?" Conner asked, trying to sound out the big word his father had used.

"It means, that we get to tickle mommy until she lets us do what she wants!" He and Conner shared a mischievous look and started toward Chloe.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not happening!"

"Yes, yes it is." Oliver responded as he swept Chloe off her feet and with Conner following carried her bridal style into their room and dropped her on the bed. He picked Conner up and plopped him next to her on the king sized bed. Conner held up his hands and said, "Tickle, tickle, tickle," then went for Chloe's stomach.

Oliver followed suit, and pretty soon Chloe was attacking them back and they were all laughing while gasping for breath. Chloe had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, and Oliver was finding it hard to stop laughing.

Later that night, after all the laughs had been laughed, and all the stories had been read (twice more to be exact), Oliver carried a sleeping Conner to his bedroom and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and then shut the door behind him. Chloe dragged Oliver to their bedroom and while they dressed for bed asked him, "So why'd you really come home?"

Oliver sighed, "Because I missed you two."

"As much as I'd like to believe that Oliver; it's only half the truth, what about the rest? We've been married for seven years, but I've known you for a lot longer than that. I know when you're not being completely honest."

"Chloe please, tonight can't we just be together, without talking and worrying about the outside world?" Oliver asked pleadingly. He looked at her and for the second time that night, she melted.

"Alright, but in the morning we talk serious."

"Good." Oliver said with an air of finality, then climbed in between the sheets, sans shirts, which was normally how he slept at night.

He looked at her. "Please." Chloe sighed annoyed and crawled in with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his warm shoulder. She sighed again, this time peacefully. Even if the world was falling down around them, she decided she would always feel safe in his arms. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aaand I'm back with another changed chapter! Just to clarify… The original storyline is in no way changed, I just changed a few technical errors. All leading up to the posting of my new chapter! Thanks! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville or any characters relating to Smallville, if I did I wouldn't have to write fan-fiction.**

The next morning, Oliver was watching Chloe sleep. He decided that she was even more beautiful asleep than when she was awake. Mostly because when she was asleep her face wasn't guarded, and he could see her completely, without any of the facades she put up to protect herself. He carefully moved a strand of hair that had fallen over her cheek, and her eyes popped open. As her brain began to turn on, her face was once again guarded, and Oliver sighed knowing that today was going to be an event filled day for the Queen family.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw chiseled muscles in front of her. Her heart fluttered as it normally did when she was faced with those. She looked up to Oliver's face and smiled at him. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied. Chloe sat up and sighed. She knew today was going to be an event filled day. She kicked off the heavy comforter and got out of bed. As she opened her closet to find something to wear for the day she was thinking.

_I wonder if Clark and Lois were able to finally pull off the wedding of the century. I should call her. But not yet, later. Around noon. After we've both had our 3rd cup of coffee. Ooh, speaking of coffee…_

She pulled on a pair of jeans and turned to Oliver. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm addicted."

He smiled at her. "Alright. Give it 10 minutes." He walked out of their room and a few minutes later she heard him clanging around in the kitchen downstairs. She sighed for the second time that morning, knowing she would be doing it all day. She chose a navy blue button down, cotton shirt and put it on. Afterwards, she pulled a brush through her long, blond, tangled hair and used an elastic to hold it up in a pony-tail. She walked downstairs to see Oliver sitting at their dining room table and staring at the dark wood surface.

She sat down across from him. "Oliver." She said softly. He jerked his head up and smiled at her. She looked him in the eyes and said, "So. Time to talk seriously."

He got an odd look on his face like he had just smelled something he didn't like. He sighed. "Guess I have to face it huh?"

"Yes."

"I'm actually very surprised you didn't know this already, it's on every news website you can think of."

"Our Wi-Fi was interrupted last night, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He stood up. "Maybe I should go take a look at that…"

"Oliver. Sit back down. We're not done."

Oliver sighed annoyed, but sat back down. "Ollie, just tell me. We've been through some pretty bad stuff; remember the planet Darksied sent hurtling towards ours?"

"Yea, but the planet would've been quick. This can torture us for a very long time." Chloe gave him a quizzical look.

"Lex was elected President last night."

Chloe's heart dropped. "So naturally I came back home assuming he was going to send out some kind of secret assassins on anyone who'd ever opposed him. Guess I was wrong." He finished hurriedly.

"You might still be right." Chloe said, her brain thinking straight again. "Oliver, we are not safe here, or anywhere Lex knows where we are!"

"Chloe relax, it's not all that bad. Seven years ago you would've been up in Watchtower hacking into security feeds, not caring about the fact that Lex was President, just caring about taking down the psycho who could hurt us. What's changed?"

"That was before I had Conner to worry about! Now, it's different! More people I care about could be hurt."

"Chloe, in that video you hacked from Luthorcorp security, didn't Tess put some kind of high-tech toxin on Lex's skin that made his forget everything? Everything about _us_?"

"It's been seven_ years_ Oliver!" Chloe stood up. "We can't trust that he still doesn't remember!" At this point Chloe was yelling and close to tears. "He's the freaking President! He has to know something! He doesn't like heroes!"

"Chloe."

"He hates us! He wants all of us out of the way!"

"Chloe."

"We are going to die if we don't do something Oliver!"

"Dammit Chloe!" Oliver yelled at her and slammed his fists on the table.

They were both quiet for a moment. "We'll leave." He said, now calmer, regretting that he had yelled at his wife.

"What? Ollie we can't…"

"Yes, we can." He said, cutting her off. "You said it yourself. We are not safe here. So we'll leave."

"Where will we go? We are not going to drag Clark and Lois into this, or any of the team. So where will we go?"

Oliver smiled and pulled his wife into his lap, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry Sidekick. I have friends in low places."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another chapter that I've changed just a bit. Again – original story line is not changed. Just some technical things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I merely own the plot and ideas.**

Chloe watched the dark and imposing buildings in Gotham City speed by as Oliver twisted and turned through the streets. It was 9 o' clock PM two nights later, and Chloe and Oliver had done something they never thought they'd do again. Leave their home. Leave the life they had in Star City and take to the road. Running from Lex Luthor. Chloe thought she was done with that a long time ago.

Conner was fast asleep in his seat. Chloe turned and stared at him for a moment. She felt bad that at only seven years old, he had already been through so much. Too much. Having his father as the CEO of a major company meant that there were long business trips, and long periods of time where he wasn't around. Add to that the fact that Oliver was also Green Arrow was a lot on his young mind. To see the toll being Green Arrow took on Oliver's body the morning after was a lot for a little boy to handle. Chloe swore that she would try and make things easier on him.

Chloe turned and looked at Oliver. His jaw was clenched and he gripped the steering wheel. She leaned over and squeezed his bicep. He took his eyes off the road for a split second to give her a loving look along with a reassuring smile. He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and with it, held Chloe's. "It's funny how being on the run puts your life in perspective."

Oliver sighed. "I know what you mean. For the past ten minutes I've been thinking about things that I can do to make life easier on you and Conner. I know it's not easy being married to me, and I'm sorry that I have so many responsibilities that keep me away from you two. I keep thinking that I've failed as a husband and a father."

"Oliver, don't say that. Besides," she said with a smile, "there are a lot more years for you to prove to yourself that you haven't."

Oliver stopped the car as an imposing black iron gate loomed in front of them. He let loose an angry growl. "Dammit Bruce," he said. "You and your freaking security."

Chloe noticed a black box on a pole near the gate. She unbuckled and got out of the black Toyota. She tried to flip open the cover panel, but it needed a key. She turned to Oliver, who had also gotten out of the car. "Give me one of your arrows."

Oliver complied. She took the tip of the arrow and put it in the key hole. She wiggled it around inside and then heard a faint click as the panel popped open to reveal a numeric key pad. She fiddled with some side controls, and the gate swung open. She and Oliver got back in the car. "As techy as ever I see."

Chloe smirked at him. "The gate is on a thirty second timer before it closes. You might want to step on it." Oliver did as she said, and the rear end of the car barely missed the gate as he sped through it. He gave a relieved sigh as they started down the long road leading to Wayne Manor.

~S~S~S~S~

"Sir, they've gotten past the gate."

"Well then, they'll receive a nasty surprise when they reach us. Won't they Alfred?"

"I suppose so sir."

~S~S~S~S~

"Oliver, I should go and knock. I'm less intimidating than you are."

"No way Chloe, that would be like sending Conner up there. It's. Not. Happening."

Chloe gave a very un-lady like snort. "Oliver, we both know I'm more than capable of handling myself if things turn sour."

"Which is why I've had to rescue you so many times, right Professor?" He retorted.

"Fine, rock, paper, scissors then."

"Oh _real_ mature Chloe."

"Are you scared Oliver? Is the big bad hero scared of losing to a girl?"

Oliver's eyes hardened. "Fine. On three."

"One," Chloe said,

"Two."

"Three."

"Fudge."

~S~S~S~S~

Chloe walked up and knocked softly on the solid oak door. Oliver snorted in the background. "C'mon Sidekick, I doubt Clark could've heard that. Knock like you mean it."

Chloe clenched her fist and pounded on the door. It swung open ominously. She took a tentative step inside. "Hello?" She called. Suddenly she felt a sharp tip on the small of her back.

"Name and business." A gruff voice from behind her said.

"Chloe Sullivan, Star City Register."

"I'm in no mood to play games Miss Sullivan. Why are you here?"

"I need help from Bruce Wayne."

"Name of the boyfriend outside."

Chloe smiled. "Oliver Queen." She sensed the man's hesitation. She used the opportunity to spin around and kick the (she wasn't exactly sure what to call it, maybe a metal bat?) thing out of his hand. She came face to face with a pair of cold, dark eyes.

The entire ordeal took less than a minute.

Oliver rushed inside, crossbow in hand, with a look that said he was ready to kill if something had happened to Chloe. While it reassured her that he loved her, it also scared her a little knowing that he would do something horrible if one of these days, she wasn't alright. He reached out and pulled her behind his back, glaring at the man in the shadows. "Been a long time since our Excelsior days, huh Bruce?"

He received a dry and humorless chuckle in response. "Oliver Queen. I'd say it's good to see you again, but really, it's not."

**A/N That's all for now folks! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N We're at the Chapter 4 re-boot! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE!**

"Alright, Oliver enough. Go get Conner and bring him in. We have a lot to get done."

Oliver stared at her with a shocked expression. "And leave you here with him? Not a chance Sidekick, we'll both go."

"Oliver, please just do it now. I'll be fine."

"Chloe…"

"I don't want to have to get upset."

"Can you get upset enough to make me do something I don't want to do?"

"I'm related to Lois. By blood. Remember that."

Oliver sighed. "Alright, you've made your point. But be careful, I still don't trust him." Oliver handed his crossbow to Chloe. "Use it if you need to, or even if you don't. I really wouldn't mind either way."

Bruce watched this all from the shadows, a slight smile playing on his lips.

As soon as Oliver had disappeared from sight, Chloe turned to Bruce with a smirk. "Alright Bruce, down to business. Turn on the power, and is the way down to the cave still the same? I'm going to need to use the tech."

"I see eleven years hasn't hampered your memory a bit Chloe."

"So _now_ you remember who I am. Wish your memory could've kicked in _before _you stuck the batterang in my back."

"Who said I ever forgot?"

"Never want to apologize for anything, do you?" Chloe folded her arms.

"Not unless there's anything to apologize for. In this case there isn't, so get over it."

"Enough with the stupid voice, you'll scare my son."

Bruce dropped his gruff voice. "Still as bossy as ever."

"I like to think of it as in control. But yes, still mostly the same. Now can we get a move on? I would like to leave Gotham as soon as possible."

"Of course, I'll turn on the power. When Queen gets back, we'll head down."

"Oh, by the way, where's Alfred? I'm going to need coffee; we've got a long night ahead of us."

_1 hour later…_

Chloe bypassed all security details Lex had put in place on the LexCorp information base. She looked down at her keyboard, pressed a few keys, and was in. She looked back at the monitor with a smirk on her face, then sighed. The Batcave was cold, and despite the heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders and the large mug of coffee she was drinking while she worked, she still needed Oliver's arms around her before she would really feel warm. She went back in the records as far as 1987, when things started revolving around the extraterrestrial side of things. _Because that's around the time when Veritas was founded._She thought. _Damn, it's going to be a long night._

She glanced at the clock, _10:17_. She connected to Oliver's Bluetooth he wore on patrol, and waited for him to answer.

"_What's up Tower?_" He answered a moment later, his voice distortions sounding odd coming through the Batcave's sound system.

"I thought I would check in with you two. I'm in LexCorp files; I have at least six hours to go through everything, starting with the year 1987."

"_Damn Tower, that's a lot of information. Be sure to rest in between. We should be back by three. If I can get the batterang out of Bat's ass then maybe sooner._"

"Alright. Well, I've already gone through most of the earlier stuff years ago, so I'll take a refresher course, and burn through it. Be safe out there Arrow. Tower out."

"_I will Sidekick, Arrow out_."

Chloe broke the connection with a grin. Everything would work out like it always had before. She popped her knuckles and cracked her back. Time to get to work.

~S~S~S~S~

Five hours and 27 years later, Chloe was beginning to get aggravated. If Lex had access to all of this information, which Chloe had no doubt he did, then the memory wipe Tess gave him wouldn't even matter. Lionel's entire Kryptonian library was in here, which would expose Clark, Kara (fresh from the future), and every other Kryptonian being that had ever set foot on planet Earth. Along with everything the original Lex could gather on the League.

Oliver walked over from where he was sparring with Bruce. "Chloe it's three in the morning. Bruce said he could put us up in a room, you can continue later after you've slept and eaten something."

"I'll eat something down here, now, but I'm not sleeping until we've come up with a solution to our Lex problem. You go ahead and get some sleep though, you look like you need it. Bruce was kicking your… No way." She trailed off into a whisper.

"What is it?"

Chloe stared at the screen. "No, that's impossible, I deleted everything on that project years ago."

"What's going on?" Bruce walked over, trying to decipher the information on his screens.

"Bruce did you ever hear of a project called 33.1?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking.

"Briefly, but all info on it was gone before I could dig deeper. Why?"

"It was Lex doing experiments on meta-humans. The League blew up most of the facilities being used and I erased all info on it so no one could try and rekindle it."

"Sidekick, what are we looking at here?"

Chloe fixed her grim stare on Oliver. "33.1, version two."

**A/N Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sooo… This chapter re-boot is a little different. I don't know what possessed me to post the original in the first place. The writing is O.K. but it was SO SHORT. I apologize. But, now, it will be longer, and have more body. I will be posting a chapter 6 very soon. Either today, or tomorrow. Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Smallville… Don't own Terra Nova either. Oh well. :(**

Oliver Queen was mad. Downright angry. "Version _two?_ As if the first damn thing wasn't enough. This is great, you know, just great. I mean, he wasn't president before and he still managed to make these labs pop up wherever there were people with abilities. Now, he's got practically unlimited power." If Luthor thought that he could get away with this and Oliver was going to just take it lying down, he was severely mistaken. No way was Oliver Queen going to sit down and watch Lex Luthor perform cruel experiments on people with abilities. Not in this lifetime.

"Great pep talk Ollie. A real winner."

Bruce smirked at Chloe's comment. "Way to inspire confidence Queen." He reached over and clapped him on the back.

Oliver tightened the grip that he had on the back of the chair Chloe was sitting in. "Why don't you just shut up before I break your damn jaw?"

"Why don't you **both**shut up and let me think!" The anger mixed with exhaustion, anxiety, and fear in Chloe's voice was enough to shock both men into silence.

After ten minutes of silence, Chloe spoke again. "There's nothing that we can do about it tonight. I think it would be best if we all went to bed and tackled this problem tomorrow." She saw the time. "Err… later on today. Okay?"

"I think that's a good idea Sidekick."

"Alright. Bruce?"

"Yeah. Sleep would be good for everyone."

"Okay." Chloe began shutting down the computers she had been using, while Oliver and Bruce cleaned up the area they were using to spar.

When they got back up to the mansion, Bruce told Alfred to show them to a room, and then walked off. "Alfred, is there any way I could get a shower and something to eat?"

"Of course Mrs. Queen. There is a bathroom in your bedroom and I can bring you something to eat. Will a bagel and cream cheese suffice?"

"You know, if you just point me to the kitchen, I can get it myself."

"Nonsense."

Chloe sighed. "Yes, that will be just fine. Thank you Alfred."

"Of course. Here we are. Your son is sleeping right next door. There are towels and wash things in the bathroom. Anything else you need just give me a ring."

"Thank you Alfred." After the door was closed, Chloe walked into the bathroom and began undressing to take a shower.

Oliver flopped onto the bed. "What are we going to do Chlo?" He asked.

"I don't know Oliver. I just don't know."

~S~S~S~S~

After taking way too long in the shower, and enjoying it more than she should have, Chloe put on some pajamas and walked back into the bedroom. Oliver was asleep, face down on the bed, not bothering to change out of sweatpants that he had been sparring in, and not bothering to get underneath the covers. She walked over to the night table where there was a toaster, a bagel, some cream cheese, a spreading knife, and a glass of water, along with a note from Alfred.

_Mr. and Mrs. Queen ~_

_If you need anything else, call me. The number is on the phone. Speed dial 1._

_~ Alfred_

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath as she glanced to her right and saw that there was indeed a wireless phone. She quickly toasted, and ate her bagel.

While she was cleaning up, Oliver got up from sleeping. "C'mon Sidekick. The mess will be there later. Time to sleep."

She reluctantly followed Oliver to the king sized bed, and they both got under the covers. She snuggled into his body, and he wrapped both of his arms around her. She contentedly sighed, and for the first time that day, she felt warm. In his arms.

~S~S~S~S~

Oliver groaned and turned in his sleep. A sudden crash woke him up, and for a second he forgot where he was. He looked around and remembered that he was in Bruce Wayne's flipping mansion because Lex Luthor was president and was starting up 33.1 version 2. He looked at Chloe, who had sat up beside him. Another crash sounded, along with a shout. "Ollie..."

They both shot out of bed and into the hallway. Oliver took control of the situation. "You go left and I'll go right!"

Chloe nodded in agreement. They separated and looked in every room down the massive hallway. Oliver opened the last door in the hallway to see Conner on his back with a man who looked around 20, standing over him. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, and what the hell do you think you're doing to my son?"

The man just smiled. "You must be Oliver Queen. I'm Dick Grayson. Don't worry about your son, we were just playing."

Conner rushed to Oliver. "Daddy! You're awake!"

Oliver kept a wary eye on Dick, and leaned down to pick up Conner. "Yeah, that's right Con. Guess what, you're awake too. Not sure if you knew that, so I thought I'd let you know."

Conner giggled. "Daddy, you're silly. I'm awake, and you're awake, and Dick's awake, and is mommy awake?"

Chloe appeared behind them. "Yes I'm awake you silly boy. What were you guys doing to make that crashing sound?"

Dick grinned. "Oh, that wasn't us. Bruce's dog is awake." He checked his watch. "Yeah, it's about time for Alfred to be feeding him. You guys sure can sleep. Probably slept just as long as Bruce does normally."

Oliver took a step forward. "Now look here. Don't you dare start comparing _me _to Bruce Wayne. We are not similar. Not in any way, shape, or form. Understand that."

"Oliver…" Chloe sounded embarrassed that her husband would say such a thing. "It's fine. Don't let it get to you."

"No, it's alright Mrs. Queen. I am capable of having a conversation with your husband. Now, let me ask you something, Oliver. It is alright if I call you Oliver, isn't it?"

Oliver sighed. "Yes, Dick. Go ahead, call me Oliver."

"Okay then, Oliver. You say that you and Bruce are completely different. You have nothing in common. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said." Oliver was growing impatient. "We've been over this, what's your point?"

"My point is, you fight crime. You are a hero. Part of the Justice League. So is Bruce. You both hate what is wrong. You both have the same taste in women. You are both extremely rich, which gives you access to things that other hero's might not have. You have many common interests with Bruce. To say that you are not similar, quite frankly, is a lie."

Oliver was silent. When he spoke he asked, "What do you _mean_ we have the same taste in women?"

"I _mean_ that you both are former playboys that decided to settle down with nice blonde girls."

"Bruce is married?"

Dick snorted. "Oh gosh no. He's just in a relationship that's lasted longer than a week. Eh, whatever. Bruce is still a playboy."

Oliver shook his head. "Alright, you've made your point. Bruce and I might just have some similarities. It does not mean that we are similar people though. Just remember that."

Dick held up his hands. "Alright, alright. No big deal."

Oliver turned and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'm taking a shower."

Chloe smiled. "Hi Dick, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too Chloe. Can't say I'm a huge fan of the husband, but you know, whatever works for you."

"Don't worry about it. So, I heard that you left the Robin gig behind. What happened? I thought you loved it."

"Yeah, well, things with Bruce got a little too complicated. Don't worry, I've adopted a new identity and am moving out to Blüdhaven soon."

"Blüdhaven? That's a really intense city. No one's been brave enough to move there and be its protector. Good for you Dick. Just… Be careful, okay?"

"Of course, Chloe. I can't have Watchtower being mad at me for putting myself in unnecessary danger."

"Former Watchtower. But I don't think you want Chloe Queen mad at you either."

Conner looked up at Chloe. "Mommy, what's a Watchtower?"

"Nothing, Con. Nothing."

Conner shook his head. It didn't make sense for his mommy to be talking to Dick about _nothing _that was obviously _something_.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can I have lunch? And then can Bruce show me his cave again? It's cool."

"Bruce showed you the cave?"

Conner nodded, grinning.

Chloe sighed. "He's just in some big rush to get you into a uniform, isn't he?"

Conner shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to see his cool car again. Bruce says it's a race car."

"Oh, he does, does he?"

"Yes, mommy. Do you want to see it too?"

"I'll take you down in a little bit, okay?"

Conner's shoulders slumped. "Okay mommy."

Dick turned to Chloe. "Hey, Chlo, I can get Conner a sandwich for lunch, and then take him down to the cave if you want to take your time in getting ready for the day."

Conner's eye's widened. "Please mommy, please?"

"If you don't mind Dick."

"Hey, of course I don't. It was my idea."

"Alright. Go ahead. Conner, be good."

"Yay! Let's go Dick!" Conner grabbed Dick's hand and started pulling him out of the room.

"Okay little guy, I'm coming."

Chloe smiled after them, realizing that now that she had to be Watchtower again for a while, these moments would be few and far in between. She walked back to the guest bedroom, where Oliver was walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping from his hair.

"Sidekick, where's my suitcase?"

She pointed to the wall. "Right there Ollie." She sat down on the bed and sighed.

Oliver quickly dressed, and ran the towel over his head, eliminating the drops of water that were in his hair. He sat down next to her and put an arm over her shoulders. "It'll be alright in the end Chloe. Don't worry."

"I know it'll be alright in the end. I'm just worried about what's going to go wrong on the way."

**A/N And that is the end of the re-boot section of chapters! Next chapter is entirely new, and will most definitely be up by the end of tomorrow. Please review! :)**


End file.
